Magician's Apprintice
by PyrgusFinn
Summary: A girl is trapped in a virtual reality game and has to win to get out. In the meantime though she goes to a magic school as a Princess. This is a combonation of Vivian Vande Velde's Heir Apparent and all of the books about Harry Potter.


These are chapters 1-10.

* * *

**Magician's Apprentice: Year one; Lost**

**Chapter one ****A rough beginning**

**I was acting childish, it being my thirteenth birthday and all. My parents were divorced and my dad forgot it was his turn to pick me up again. So I was hiking home. It wasn't anything unusual. **

**I was surprised to find the 4'oclock bus still waiting as if it were waiting just for me. It was my favorite bus driver, Mr. Curly. He was an aged, happy man. He welcomed me with "Haven't seen you for a while, Alys. I was hoping it was you walking up the road; can I give you a lift home? Its your birthday today isn't it, child." **

**I thanked him, replied, "Yes, it is sir, my thirteenth." and sat in my favorite seat. **

**After leaving the bus and once again thanking, Mr. Curly, I examined the mailbox and, to my surprise, I had mail. I started looking at it as I stepped inside my mom's house, right after my mom's Australian shepherd, Kiwi, trampled me. I was disappointed when I discovered the mail was only from my father. Once I opened the letter I was excited when I saw there was a sixty-dollar gift certificate for my favorite arcade, and a letter. I didn't expect what I read in it:**

Dear Alys,

I'm sorry that I wasn't at your school to pick you up. I couldn't handle seeing you on your twelfth birthday when I wouldn't even get to spend more than fifteen minutes with you. Enclosed is your birthday present to Reality Arcade Emporium. I hope you enjoy it.

Love,

Dad

P.S. I'm really sorry.

**Chapter two **

**The arcade**

**It wasn't very astonishing that he thought I turned twelve. I guess it's because he doesn't really know anything about me other than when I was born and what time school lets out. I figured that since it was Friday I would ask my mom if I could go to the arcade the next day. **

**At dinner I asked if I could go to the arcade.**

"**I guess it would be alright. But make sure-"**

"**I know mom, make sure I tell you when I go. I will."**

**After telling my mom that I was leaving, I left. On the way there I stopped for ice cream and a soda at Dairy Queen. I finished my ice cream then left. I continued my way to the arcade. I stopped just outside, groaned, and started running into the building. A demonstration was right before the door. They didn't want kids in arcades. Someone that worked there opened the door slightly so I could get in. I thanked him and walked to the counter. I handed one of the girls my certificate. **

**She told me " You can either play an hour in one of our virtual reality games or get one hundred twenty game tokens. Which would you like?" **

**I told her I would play a virtual reality game. **

**She said, " Take this list of games and tell me the one you want."**

**I sat down and started over the list. I already found three I liked. The most appealing to me was Magician's Apprentice. I told the girl that was what I wanted to play. **

**She asked, " Are you sure" **

"**Yes, I'm sure"**

"**Okay." **

**Chapter three **

**Magician's Apprentice **

**As I walked into the virtual room I noticed that I would be the only person in this game. I then logged into the computer and put on my gear. I decided to be Princess Aura of Sortilege, Divination. As the game started I began to get shocked while the game filled my head with the rules and how to play. Once I was told all the rules I felt myself being dropped onto a soft, rough surface. I then knew I successfully made it into the game. Awakened by apparently a servant named, Thelia, (who happened to be one of my best friends in the castle) I was filled with knowledge of my character's life. I found that my father was the king of all Divination and my mother was beheaded for helping a criminal. I had two sisters named Lee (short for Eleanor) and Paige, both of which were older than me by at least three years, and twelve dogs, one was mine her name was Missy. **

**Thelia was there to get me ready for a ball, which I dreaded. **

**Thelia told me " I know you dread this ball but, your mum would have been furious if you missed it. After all it is to celebrate the day of your birth." **

" **I know, I know. This is my fourteenth summer." I replied. **

**She said, "You're going to adore the gifts you receive this year." **

"**I hope so." **

"**Would you like to see the gown you shall wear this evening?"**

"**Yes."**

**I gasped as she brought it in. It was gorgeous. It was made of five shades of blue. Going from baby blue, sky blue, cerulean, royal blue, and finally navy blue. Its sleeves were lined with lace and had a bell cut to it. It had a golden belt with pouches for sorted personal items. I muttered to myself in awe, " Geez, I wonder if this is what they actually wore." **

"**What was that Aura?" **

"**I said I didn't want to stain it." **

"**Oh, yes'm" **

**Chapter four**

**The Ball**

**The ball turned out to be extremely boring. Dukes, duchesses, knights, and dames proved to be too boastful for my liking. The night started out with the guests being announced. They were from as far as Alchemy, Divination (which was in our time about five hundred miles away.). They each brought with them a gift for me. They ranged from rings to invitations to enchantress schools from Occultism to Sortilege.**

**The next morning I went through my favorite gifts again. I received two emerald rings, three ruby necklaces, one diamond bracelet, and twelve invitations to enchantress school. I read all of my invitations again and I thought I would like Merlina's school for young and coming enchantresses. I asked my father if he approved of this school and he replied, " Merlina's school is exceptional, I approve." **

**I thanked him and went to my adviser to see about sending a letter off for the school. He said he would do it right away. **

**Chapter five**

**Supplies **

**Throughout the next week I found out that being a princess wasn't as great as I thought it was, or at least in this kingdom it wasn't. We all did our fair share of work and only during balls and dances did the servants do all of it. **

**Finally the letter had arrived. It said, **

Dear Princess Aura,

We are glad you have decided to attend our school. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need for the beginning of our new school year.

A wand

Potion tubes

Any advance books your father will give you (especially Magicians Choice)

One emerald and/or pewter cauldron

You may bring a cat, toad, or rat

Once again we look forward to seeing you at our school.

Miss Merlina Aumh

**I asked my father if he had any advanced books I could have. He said he would have Thelia look for his old books. I told him every thing I would need and he said that one of his advisers would take me to get them the next day.**

**Chapter six **

**Shopping and school **

**The next day I was awakened early so that my dad's adviser could take me to Magician's Court at the far end of Sortilege. **

**Once there, we stopped at Witch's Brew to get some lunch. I had the brew stew and my adviser had a caramel apple. When we finished we headed to the Enchanter's Dream. After getting my potion tubes and cauldrons we went to Luther's Wands to find my wand. When we got inside Luther welcomed us and started pulling wands off shelves. He told me to start trying them out. The first one exploded and the second singed my hair. Things like this happened until the thirteenth wand. When I moved it a bright green and blue light came from the tip of it. Luther told me that this was the wand for me. He said it was made from one strand from a unicorn's tail wrapped inside a mermaids scale. The last thing on the list was an animal and since I didn't favor the idea of a rat or toad as a pet I chose a cat. We went to Clandestine's pets. She had animals galore. I liked a lot of them but I chose a kitten about as big as my hand. She was a gray, brown, and black cat with white feet. I named her Gwen because with all her colors she looked like the dress I wore to the ball, and since gown didn't sound like a cat's name, I switched a few letters around. **

**Once I got home Thelia told me she put all the magic books she could find on my desk. "I will come help you pack as well." **

"**Thank you"**

**Chapter seven**

**School**

**After we finished packing I told her I would miss her and that since I was leaving the next day I would tell her where my extra ink well and paper was so she could write letters to me. **

**The next morning I was sent to my father earlier than usual. He wanted to wish me luck and give me one more order to go with. He told me to write a letter to him every month with something I was learning included. He gave me a hug then sent me on my way.**

**On the way there my escort told me that she had liked Miss Merlina's school and that I probably would as well. She said that I would have to go for ten years to get all of the lessons. "You don't have to go for the full ten years though. You get the summers away." **

"**That's good, I could not be away so long."**

**Once I got there Merlina herself greeted me. She said I was one of the first students here so she would show me around. I thanked her for both inviting me and showing me around. **

**She asked if I was able to get all my supplies and I told her "Yes." **

**She told me that I would be able to go to one of the rooms that I liked and that I would be assigned a bedchamber when we got our houses. She said that I would get my textbooks when we got our rooms. She told me that I was to meet her and the other students at noon in the rotunda commons. She told me to wear something nice but not too expensive. **

**An hour later I was writing a letter to Thelia and I noticed that the sun was high and that it must be close to noon so I started for the rotunda and I was right about the time. I had just made it and Miss Merlina looked like she was in a nightmare. She was looking franticly for someone or something. She was relieved when I stepped beside her and said "Hello".**

**She said, " I am happy that you got here on time." **

"**Thank you Madame." **

**She blushed and replied, "You are quite welcome and please do call me Miss Merlina." **

**Once I was seated Miss Merlina started the assembly. She began with "I am happy that all of you made it safely and that you have decided to learn at my school. You are going to be split up into groups of six girls and will receive your room numbers and books. Now please line up behind my desk and give me your name." **

**I was about twelfth in line and was feeling sorry for those at the end of the line because it was so boring. About two minutes later it was my turn and Miss Merlina told me that I would be in room thirty-one and my books were on a bed or desk. I started off towards my room and I was happy because it was my favorite room and my things were already in there when I arrived. I found the bed with my name and laid down with a sigh. **

**I woke up to "Hello I'm Allison how about your name? What is it?" **

"**Aly- I mean Aura" **

**She answered "Oh what a beautiful name." Then she teasingly added, "its kind of long though, Alyimeanaura." **

**I already liked her. She seemed like friend material so I was excited to find out that her bed was next to mine. She had blond hair and blue eyes that seemed so unnatural with how bright they were. She told me that it was her first year here too and she was the second oldest out of fourteen kids. Her sister was two years older and her name was Denise. Her sister went to a necromancer academy. She told me she brought a cat with her named Snake. The moment she said Snake a huge white and gray cat plopped into her lap. "I have a cat too. I named her Gwen. She looks like a gown I wore to a ball recently." **

"**Is that one on the floor there her?"**

"**Yes."**

"**She is so adorable."**

**At that moment three more girls walked in who apparently were close to the end of the line because they were grouchy. They lay down on the beds that said Elizabeth, Marie, and Felicia. Only one bed was untouched it said Caroline. After Elizabeth, Marie, and Felicia got settled in we all began to tell each other about ourselves. Felicia was from Sortilege and was a knight's daughter. Elizabeth told us to call her Beth. She said she was from Legerdemain and was sent to become a magical dame. Marie was Beth's best friend and was here to do the same. **

**About ten minutes later Caroline finally made it to our room. She told us she got lost and ended up in a different school. Miss Merlina had to go get her from necromancer academy. She said she was from Occultism and that we should call her Lana. We told her about us and then started comparing schedules that we found in our books. We all had the same classes except for our last three. Only Lana, Allison, and I had the last three classes the same. To say that Lana was mad would have been lying. She was ecstatic. Once we were done celebrating we heard a knock on the door. We opened the door to see Miss Merlina. "I came to make sure you were all here and getting along. I see that you are and I will move on to the next room. Dinner will be at six. Feel free to walk around the building until then." **

"**So we have about three hours until dinner" Marie said "lets show Lana around."**

**Chapter eight**

**Classes**

**After dinner we made a schedule in order for who would get the one private room first to change and get ready for classes. The order that we got the private room was first Beth, second Marie, third Lana, fourth Felicia, then Allison, and finally me. We were not allowed to be in the private room more than five minutes and we must wake up the next person on the schedule. **

**The next morning I found a bundle of robes on my chest. I found that they all had my name embroidered on the inside. There was a note attached. It said **

You are to wear these robes to classes. One a day. Please tell your roommates and distribute their clothes.

Thank you Beth

Miss Merlina

**I was pretty sure that Allison must be in the private room for the note to be on my clothes. Two minutes after I chose a robe Allison came out in her blue robe. She greeted "Good morning. I'm Glad you're awake, I was getting ready to wake you. Don't you like these robes they gave us? The green one would look really good on you."**

"**Do you think so? I was going to wear blue, but I'll wear green instead. Blue looks good on you. Let me get dressed and we'll go to class."**

"**Alright." **

**Once I was dressed we started toward spell writing with Ms. Kennell. **

**When we got there we met Ms. Kennell. She was an old but extremely powerful enchantress. She had millions of spell books and it seemed like we would be getting another book. **

**I was right about the new book. It was about the basic spell writing techniques. She told us that we would start writing spells in two days. When everyone was seated she introduced herself with "Good morning. I'm Ms. Kennell, as you should know. If you don't like writing then tough luck. We will be learning the basic terms of spell writing the next two days. Take a quill and a piece of parchment to write notes, I'm not going back a step once I've started moving."**

**An hour and a page of homework later Allison and I were heading to our room to drop off our stuff. We grabbed our illusions book and left. Allison and I agreed that Ms. Kennell was pretty cool. We couldn't wait to meet Ms. Reeves.**

**The expression "She's a real witch." Completely described her. She was an old warty enchantress. She was quite mean and didn't really like Allison or me. She assigned extra homework because we couldn't find a place to sit. **

**Other than the teacher illusions was pretty fun. We started reading about Bogarts, one of the best types of illusionist creatures, able to transform their shape and appearance. We were assigned a project that we could work in partners for. Of course Allison, Lana, and I chose to work with each other. The project was to write a short book about bogarts and their history. It had to be at least six pages long. We were all liking the idea and were actually excited about it. **

**Chapter nine**

**A warning**

**The day followed with potions with Ms.Holt, lunch, spell casting with Ms. Starnes, enchantments in healing with, the only male teacher, Mr. Pierce, and transfigurations with Ms. Shaw. **

**When dinner arrived we were all gracious. The day was long and hard not to mention exhausting. After we ate a dinner of ham and potatoes we headed to our room to finish our homework. My favorite classes were spell writing and illusions. Luckily those were the only ones I had homework in. **

**The next day started with the same routine. I dressed in the purple robe, grabbed my bag and Allison and I were on our way. We saw Lana talking to Denise and told her that she could walk with us so she wouldn't get lost again. She said thanks girls but I'll catch up with you later.  
"Oh alright." We said in unison. We walked away discussing how strange Lana had acted not to mention the fact that Denise was in the wrong school.**

**When we reached spell writing Ms.Kennell told us to take out our homework and to pass it forward. Then the moment that our homework papers touched her hands time seemed to stop and everyone in the game but myself froze. I gazed at everyone in amazement, how could such a thing be possible, even in a game? I waved my hands in front of Allison's face, she didn't move. I moved to the far side of the classroom doing the same thing to everyone else with the same results. I finally return to my desk where I found a piece of paper, from my time, lined paper. I unfolded it. It explained: **

Dear player,

You are in a malfunctioning game. You are trapped here and it may take days to get you out. It will seem like years to you and you will have to continue playing this game, you must win if you wish to get out. It will not be easy. So I have made a knew program in the game that will allow you to use this very sheet of paper to ask me and others in the building how to figure things out. All you have to do is write your questions out on this paper. If the program was a success than whenever you start to write on this paper time will freeze like it should be now. Presently you are still on the first level of the game and there are about twenty. On this level you have to battle Lana, she is really a deadly Bogart who has made friends with a few necromancers. You've got to start snooping around more and you must not treat Lana any differently or she'll find out you know about her. You will be writing spells tomorrow and you have to write one to destroy the Bogart but not Lana. That is all I'm allowed to tell you for now so sit in your seat and put the paper away.

Max Edwards

When I put the paper in my bag and got settled time started moving once more.

Chapter ten

The spell

The rest of the day was pretty normal.

The next morning I woke up while Felicia was in the privy. She came out with a start and sighed when she saw it was just me. She asked me to wake up Allison and get her ready for breakfast.

Ten minutes later we headed towards the commons to have our morning cuisine. We were both starving, so in other words we dashed down the halls. We were found by Miss Smith and told to stop or we'd be getting a night of detention.

After having a good breakfast we headed off to spell writing homework in hand. We were there a few minutes early so I got out the lined paper from my knapsack and began to write.

Hey guys checking to make sure the program works if it does please tell me how long it has been since yesterday in our world. I'm in spell writing right now thanks please hurry with a response

When I finished writing I put the paper away to get the class moving again (It was pretty creepy with every thing frozen like that especially since Allison was in mid-sentence.).

Ms. Kennell told us that we would start our spells today. She assigned us all things that we had to write spells about, guess what my row got, creatures. I started writing and by the time class was over I had my spell.

Creature of old

Turn to gold

Stay out of living flesh

Turn to mesh

And help the fisherman of old find more than mold

But to activate it all I had to say was antimold and touch the thing I wanted to use it on.

Alison and I headed towards the commons after morning classes. When I sat down time froze again. I took out the paper to find a new message.

Hi we just got your message it's only been about an hour since we put the paper in the game; have you used your spell yet? You know you have about 5 to 10 lives if the life meter in the game hasn't been broken. You should use the spell quick. What's your name by the way?

My names Alys Illusory my mom is Piper Illusory our phone# is 756 6557 I'm using the spell tonight.

'k thanks hurry


End file.
